Moonlight
by TwixD
Summary: I didnt want to move to this hick town with my sister. Gabi. Ugh she's soooo perfect.
1. ғιrѕт day gaвι & вella'ѕ pov

A TwilightxHSM crossover

I didn't want to move to this hick town all the way in Washington especially with my sister she's soooo perfect. Ugh. Stupid Gabi. She was always the favorite. I was never noticed by our mom. She didn't care about me all she cared about was her pride and joy. Gabriella Swan. The name makes me want to barf. We had to move in with Charlie. A.k.a dad. We used to go visit him every summer when me and Gabi got along. In grade-school. I let out a sigh. No I was not going to do this to myself. Don't cry Isabella Swan don't cry. I couldn't help it. A tear fell down my cheek, why was Gabi such a bitch? That night I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't understand why she had to look down on me because I'm not tan like her or because I'm not popular like her. Today was our last day in Arizona. Everything went by so fast. From the sun of Phoenix to the cloudy overcast of Forks.

"But mom I don't want to go live with dad I want to stay here with you in Phoenix. I don't want to go live there, especially with Bella." she said my name with a sort of hatred and sorrow in her voice. I knew no matter how much she hated me somewhere in that black whole that's supposedly her 'heart' she loved me somewhere deep down there she loved me.

"I know baby but you have too. You cant stay in Phoenix anymore. Basically she was saying I want you to stay to but it's not fair for Isabella to leave and not you. Sometimes she gets me so mad.

* * *

First Day in Forks

Gabriella's POV  
"Hi Charlie." I told Charlie sarcastically as I walked by him. "Hi dad." she said in her goody-goody voice, she looked over at me. "Gabriella." she said as she walked by me to the refrigerator.  
I didn't want to be mean to her but its fun so what the hell. "Yes Bell." I said smirking I knew she hated that nickname.  
"Nothing I just wanted to say good morning, I know you had a long night." How dare that bitch! Ugh. Troy picked me up last night we had such a good time. I used to be best friends with him when we used to come here.  
"Gabi," Charlie woke me up from my daydream "Your going to be late for school if your just standing there." Was Bell already gone? How late was I? Was Troy already waiting outside for me?  
"Bye Charlie." I said while going upstairs to grab my backpack to leave. I was about to go outside but Charlie stopped me.  
"Can you please not be mean to Bells about this Gabi she's having a hard time transitioning to Forks." Of course all he cared about was her. I faked a smile. "Sure Charlie we wouldn't want Isabella to be sad would we?" I only used "Isabella" when I was mad and Charlie knew that, but whatever… right? When I walked outside Troy was waiting for me. When I got into his car he asked me: "Why'd you take so long Brie?"  
"No reason just talked to Charlie for a couple of minutes and I had breakfast too so that's why."  
"Oh, about what?" he asked.  
"About Isabella." I said sarcasm oozing out of my voice as I said her name.  
"Oh," he knew how me and her didn't get along. "Can't you just try to get along with her babe I mean Jake likes her maybe she won't want to fight with you anymore if she falls in love."  
"I don't care about what your brother cant keep in his pants." I hissed at Troy. He stopped talking to me for a while.  
"Are you mad at me Troy?" I hope he wasn't mad. "No babe, just thinking." About what I was going to say, but we were parked I didn't even notice. I'm so stupid. I laughed. Troy looked at my like I was crazy. "Yes T-Bear?"  
"Nothing," he laughed "you just amaze me at how weird you are," he let out another rumbling laugh then he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "But you're my weirdo." I pulled away from him and smiled my perfect smile. When I looked out the window we weren't at school I wonder where we were it looked sort of like a forest, maybe.  
"Hey T-Bear where are we?" I asked him it looked sort of like a forest.


	2. ѕтυpιd eмo! roѕalιe вella & gaвι'ѕ pov

Rosalie's Note: If you think I'm a bitch than just don't read it.

Moonlight Chapter 2

Bella's POV

It was lunch time. I sat next to Angela, and some other girls name I clearly forgot about at the moment.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela.

"Who them," she pointed to a family I later found out as the Cullen's.

"Yeah them." I answered.

"They're the Cullen's," Jessica told me.

" Isn't Emmett so cute?" Some girl sitting next to us said. That instant maybe a fraction later the blonde one I later found out to be Rosalie glared such a harsh glare that the poor girls eyes started to water, Rosalie than sent out a laugh and went back to her conversation with her "brother" Jasper.

"Oh my gosh; how mean, why'd she do that." I asked out loud to no one.

"Rosalie is sort of mean, she's very independent, she's with Emmet and that's probably why she glared at Heather. She doesn't take nobody's rude comments or anything she'll tell you something right back or she'll do what she just did to Heather, she is so mean like she's made around maybe five, six kids cry this year!"

"Somebody needs to do something about that." I said, but who'd do it? "Hey Jessica, who are they?"

"That's Alice and Jasper, they're like really weird."

"OK." I said.

Gabriella's POV

"Babe I…I… were just going camping ok," He couldn't finish because I started yelling at him.

"What! I'm not going fucking camping Troy, I don't want to. You should've at least freaking asked me! Ugh!" I was so mad at him, I was fuming.

"Babe I'm sorry, I could take you home if you want?" he said in a inquired voice.

"No the damage is already done!" I screamed, trying not to laugh at myself, I was being so unreasonable, "Why are we ditching school? Isn't it like the first day or something?"

"Babe school started like two months ago, you just weren't here yet," he told me with a smile, "But I'm glad your here now," he kissed me passionately.

Rosalie's POV

"Why'd you do that Rosalie! The little girl's crying!" Jasper asked being Jasper, he's so annoying, who gives a fuck what I did to that little human.

"Does it matter Jasper! Are you going to go over there and kiss her to make it all better! Whats done is done!" It's his fault I'm getting so mad, him and his stupid emo powers. (I'm not making fun of emos in any way) I was dangerously close to breaking this table in half.

"Rosalie, calm down" Jasper told me sending me waves of calm. No! I wouldn't let him mess with my emotions! "Stop it Jasper!" I gritted, "Stop it now!" I noticed that Emmet, Alice and Edward moved to a different table, to avoid mine and Jasper's heated discussion.

"Rosalie, please calm down, we can't let thing get out of hand." Jasper said it like we were never fighting.

"Yes father." Rosalie answered sarcastically. I hate Jasper! He's so emo, and weird, he's not pretty like me. Why would a girl like Alice fall for him? I heard Edward laugh at me. I glared at him one of my glares that makes even the toughest of people cower behind there mommies skirts. Obviously it didn't work since he started to laugh harder.


End file.
